


Intention or Accident？

by LIERY



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 马吕斯盯着天花板上的一处霉斑，依旧在想酒店的事。他的眼睛朝多米尼克的方向转了转，试图看看他有没有在那封邮件上敲下任何和“Hotel”有关的句子。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Intention or Accident？

**Author's Note:**

> 一时兴起的片段灭文延伸产物，因此可能有逻辑上无法自洽的部分，依旧是熟悉的虎头蛇尾，结局写得很仓促，提前为不同的角色理解以及未熟的文笔道歉。

刚过晚上8点，多米尼克和马吕斯站在旅馆门口的接待处。工作人员告诉他们还剩最后一个房间，单人房，在走廊最里面，窗户旁边是一幢新建的办公楼。马吕斯提议他们可以去找别的旅馆，但多米尼克觉得没有必要。附近有庆典，能有落脚的地方就不错了。哈利在此前订好的酒店笃定在预约记录里找不到他们的名字。前台小姐看上去相当为难，委婉地告诉他们酒店已经满员，没有预定是无法入住的。

服务员把房卡递给他们，多米尼克进去打开电灯。房间里的灯偶尔会闪动一下，马吕斯猜测多半是电压不稳的问题。这家小旅馆并不提供客房服务，马吕斯在放下背包之后打开手机叫了两份土豆浓汤。多米尼克坐在床沿，体重下压的一瞬间，弹簧床垫发出一阵发情动物般的呻吟。他稍微调整了一下姿势，从包里拿出笔记本电脑，放在床头柜上，弯下身子开始写一封邮件。马吕斯站在多米尼克对面，和他略微错开一些。这间房间比他一开始设想得要小很多，里面甚至放不下一把多余的椅子。邮件写到一半，多米尼克的手停下来。他看了马吕斯一眼，好像在看一个罚站的学生。

“你怎么回事？”

“没有，我只是，呃，”他摸了摸自己的鼻子，随口扯了个谎，“比较喜欢站着。”

“要是你打算这样站上一晚上，请便。”

多米尼克的手指敲着键盘，人群欢呼的叫声从窗子外面很远的地方飘进来。马吕斯盯着天花板上的一处霉斑，依旧在想酒店的事。他的眼睛朝多米尼克的方向转了转，试图看看他有没有在那封邮件上敲下任何和“Hotel”有关的句子。梅根在稍晚些给马吕斯打来一个电话，告诉他一切都好。他们在电话里约定明早交班的时间地点，电话那边的声音稍微有些嘈杂，他不得不和梅根确认了两遍。后来多米尼克合上笔记本电脑，和他猜拳决定谁先洗澡。马吕斯这时有些感谢这类型的旅馆并没有使用全透明的玻璃装潢，他不是很想回忆起上一次和多米尼克一起出外勤的经历。

他不太清楚他当时是否真的吹了口哨，浴室里水声很大，并且很快由于水雾，他就看不清多米尼克的脸了。但多米尼克看他的方式令人脸热，而吹口哨又刚好是个多米尼克式的使坏方式。

水声很快响起来，大约过了五分钟，外卖员敲了门，送来两份温热的土豆浓汤。在等多米尼克洗澡的间隙，他下楼去买了两罐啤酒。比不上德国货，但他想多米尼克也早该习惯了。

多米尼克从浴室里出来时赤裸着上身，只穿一条牛仔裤。金棕色的头发往下滴水，他用旅馆的毛巾草草擦了两把。马吕斯这时坐在床上了，打开床头柜上转凉的土豆浓汤。多米尼克坐下来时，床又发出先前那种响声。他打开铝罐的拉环，仰头喝了一口。

“谢谢你的啤酒，”他说，“顺便一提。”

马吕斯戳着碗里的土豆，转过头去看他，多米尼克的眼睛越过他的肩膀，伸长了手把自己那份拿过来。

马吕斯并没吃太多东西，但和多米尼克一起喝完了那两罐啤酒。他的同事把桌面上的东西收进垃圾袋里，马吕斯就起身去洗澡。水温不是很热，他没在里面待太久。他打开浴室门时听到窗外有烟花的声音，抬头往声音的方向看，只看到一堵灰色的水泥墙。多米尼克已经躺在床上了，一只手枕在脑后，另一只手拿着手机上下划动，百无聊赖地阅读目标人物的详细资料和最近一周的日程表。多米尼克在他走近时掀开一边的被子，这下马吕斯又陷入一种微妙的境地。他说梅根待会儿还会打电话来，棕色的头发在说话时依旧往下滴水。多米尼克动也没动，眼睛盯着那小块发光的屏幕，告诉他别这么不解风情。

多米尼克的上半身露在外面，胸膛上的纹身有些让人挪不开眼。马吕斯在原地站了一会儿，走过去坐在床沿。一种奇怪的紧张感抓住他的胃，稍微有点让人头晕。他想说明自己不是不解风情，但一时间也找不出什么有力的论证来支撑自己的论点。多米尼克往里面挪了点，也没有腾出更多空间。马吕斯在原地坐了一会儿，伸手把灯关了，也顺从地躺进被子里。

或许一张单人床对两个六英尺高的男人来说还是多少有些勉强。马吕斯告诉多米尼克自己有半边身子都挂在床外面，并且又重新解释了一遍为什么当时他们重新去找一个好一些的旅馆会是更好的选择。多米尼克听完朝马吕斯的方向转过身来，力度稍微有点大，使得弹簧床发出一阵悲鸣。比如有玻璃浴室的那种？他问。马吕斯就不说话了。并且多米尼克的棕色眼睛看着他，让他稍微有点喘不过气来。

马吕斯躺在床上，像一根细长的棍子。那种老式吊扇悬在他和多米尼克的脑袋上方，让人有点担心他们在睡觉的时候被掉下来的扇叶砸个稀巴烂。他的半边身体仍然挂在床外面，不得不朝外转了一点，使得自己和床的接触面积能少上一些。多米尼克侧躺着，呼吸轻轻打在马吕斯的耳畔。他的体温在初春的美国不应该那么高，但马吕斯却感到很热，以至于开始出汗。

庆典想必已经进行到了高潮。任务文件上写明他们会在十点时燃放烟花。在黑暗中，他有些想念还没看完的那部纪录片和一个人睡觉的日子。多米尼克的呼吸声轻且平稳，听起来和睡着了没有两样。马吕斯非常慎重地想把自己挪成一个朝外侧躺的状态，在床发出噪音的时候，多米尼克低沉的声音贴着他的耳朵响起来。

“你的帽衫，”他说，“碰到我的鼻子了。”

马吕斯做了一次吞咽的动作。他稍微往外挪了挪，小声说了句抱歉。他以为多米尼克会说些什么让他难堪的话，就像往常那样，但他只是把往外跑的马吕斯重新捞回来，用胳膊把他固定在自己怀里。

马吕斯失去了说些什么的时机，也或许一开始多米尼克就不期待他的回答。德国人没有止步于此。他把手从他同事的衣服下面伸进去，顺着他腹部和肋骨的线条一直来到胸口。把他的衣服脱掉这事并算不上是一个挑战，马上多米尼克就开始解他的裤子了。他吻上马吕斯的后颈，手从他的内裤里伸进去，直接握住他裤裆里那根半勃的老二。马吕斯发出一些很轻的声音，在他怀里挣扎了一下。

“马吕斯，”他说，一边去吻他发热的耳廓。“解释解释这个。”

说实话？他不知道。要不是那些纹身，就是多米尼克凑在他耳边说的随便什么话。还有那些炙热的呼吸，当然了，向来要有炙热的呼吸。马吕斯的背紧贴着多米尼克的胸口，身体在电兵娴熟的爱抚下颤抖。多米尼克的膝盖顶着他的膝弯，用一只腿挤进他双腿中间，迫使他不得不把腿打开一些，方便多米尼克在他双腿中间做的任何事。他的脚掌还带着沐浴过后微凉的水汽，在被子里和多米尼克的纠缠起来。马吕斯喘息着，把身体向前弓去，但并没法因此减轻一点煎熬。多米尼克吻他，从耳廓到后颈。马吕斯完全硬了，阴茎在他手里吐出一些透明的前液，濡湿了他内裤的前端。梅根在十一点时还会打电话过来做今晚最后的联系，那时目标会从庆典上离开，回到自己的住处。马吕斯仰起头来，听起来稍微有些痛苦。

“我们不应该、”他被打断了一次，多米尼克用带茧的大拇指折磨他的老二，“…不应该，在这种时候。”

“大声点，马吕斯，否则我听不见你说什么。”

“你…真是个混蛋，”马吕斯用手肘去推多米尼克，换来他加快的手上动作，“操、多姆。”

“你才是混蛋，马吕斯，”他咬住马吕斯的耳垂，听到他一声短促的呻吟，“你先硬的，你这个小荡妇（slut）。”

他想解释，不管是解释什么吧，总之先否定他这个离谱的结论。这些声音夹杂在粗重的喘息中，成为世界上最无力的辩白。多米尼克从背后圈着他，很快就让马吕斯射在了他手里。他把手从马吕斯腿间抽出来，展示给他看他刚刚做了什么。

“你搞砸了你的内裤，”他说，白色的精液顺着他的手掌往下流，“衷心希望等会儿你不要把床单搞砸。”

要是你有个缺乏性经验的炮友，这事就总会发生。他的身体对快感那么敏感，以至于要是你精通怎么让别人高潮，他在你手里就通常坚持不了太多时间。

多米尼克从床上爬起来，跨坐在马吕斯腰侧，伸手去检查床头柜的抽屉。他本来没抱什么希望，但里面显然有不止一种型号的安全套，甚至还有配套的润滑剂。

马吕斯显然也很惊讶，他问，怎么会？而多米尼克把自己的裤子扔到床脚，和马吕斯可怜的裤子汇合。

谁知道。他说，以备不时之需吧。

即便他们不是第一次做这个了，马吕斯还是没办法习惯这种感觉。多米尼克把他的腿抬起来，从中间打开，一只手按着他的右腿，另一只手从后面缓缓推进去。床在他们动起来的时候发出刺耳的噪音，旁边的旅客可能随时都会拍着墙要他们闭上他妈的嘴。往好处想的话。多米尼克说。至少不会是因为你的叫床声。

这惹得马吕斯拿枕头打他。

在多米尼克确定马吕斯的屁股已经做好了准备之后，他把自己的老二顶在那个湿润松软的小洞上。马吕斯在咬自己的指节，光溜溜地要他快一点。旅馆里没有太多光源，墙侧的挂钟表面偶尔反射出一些从窗户缝隙里透进来的车灯光线。他有些着急，在秒针转动的时候开始后悔在错误的时间和多米尼克搞在一起。他本来可以拒绝的。从什么时候起？他说不好，他真该说服他去另找一个至少有两张床的酒店。

梅根的电话如约而至，正在多米尼克慢慢把那根阴茎插进他身体里的时候。马吕斯因为一些被撑开的钝痛而颤抖，手指往后扣去，紧紧抓住被洗得发皱的白色床单。他的手机就放在床头柜上，因着电话拨入发出的细小噪音而朝他缓缓移动。

“不。”他说，中途不得不喘了两次，“拔出去，多姆，求你了。”他的手机此刻悬在床头柜的边缘，近到他能看清楚梅根的名字。“我得接这个电话。”

“接啊（go ahead），”多米尼克说，接住掉下来的手机，把它放到他耳朵旁边，下半身仍然以一种很慢的节奏操他，“我又没说你不能。”

屏幕上的光线在昏暗的环境里使人两眼发痛。多米尼克的右侧脸被冷光照亮，马吕斯用余光看到他的手指动了一下。

“喂？马吕斯？”梅根的声音。“你在忙吗？”

在忙。如果他打算诚实回答海豹突击队的好姑娘的话，他会说这确实不是一个适合打电话的时机。他那么久才接电话是因为多米尼克正把他自己的一部分挤到马吕斯身体里，用一种令人讨厌的微笑看着他，并且不打算停手。但他不能这么说，交换情报的时间是固定的，所以他才这么恨多米尼克，弄得他不得不在忍耐巨大折磨的同时保持专注来和美国人对话。

梅根在电话里说一些无关紧要的事，马吕斯大多用鼻音回应她。多米尼克能听见一部分，大致是说目标安全回到了住处，问他和多米尼克在旅馆住得怎么样。

多米尼克把他的双腿往旁边压去，阴茎缓慢地挤进他的肠道，又用相同的速度抽离。他专心致志地操着他，就好像这房间里没有另一个女孩的声音似的。

“我理解，毕竟谁也想不到订好的房间会被临时取消，”梅根在电话那头笑了两声，“但有个落脚处总是好的。”

和多米尼克一样的说法。马吕斯把电话拿远了些，从喉咙里溢出两声喘息。他抬头去看多米尼克，他现在不再像刚刚那样笑了，那双焦糖色的眼睛就那样盯着他，热度几乎要把他融化。

“不过，”她说，“那些刺耳的声音是怎么回事，你们有些隔音问题吗？”

……见鬼。

马吕斯心跳停了一拍，几乎立刻就意识到她听到了什么。他脸上燃起惊人的热度，咬着嘴唇忍住不要发出什么更露骨的声音。多米尼克在这时抢走了他手上的电话，听起来就像你平时会在无线电里听到的那样。

“抱歉，梅根，”他说，“只是小旅馆经常会有的问题。马吕斯和我得处理一下，明天见。”

多米尼克没有给她反应的时间，合着最后一个音节按下了挂断键，把一头雾水的梅根留在了电话那头。

伴随着一声轻响，马吕斯的手机现在又重新待在床头柜上了。

多米尼克在马吕斯有机会说上什么指责他的话之前先吻住了他的嘴唇。他肯定在生气，又或者他已经发现了取消原定房间的罪魁祸首到底是谁。

你可以明天再和梅根道歉。多米尼克说。她是个好姑娘，不管你怎么说都会原谅你的。

马吕斯仰着脑袋喘了一声，手掌抓着白色的床单。多米尼克握着他的膝弯操他，他脑袋发昏，心想这根本不能算是我的错。

工程师的双腿被他压到胸前，多米尼克确保每一下都会顶到最里面。马吕斯逐渐忘记了有关电话的事，快感从脊椎开始一路爬到他的头顶。

还是有光会从窗子的缝隙里漏进来，照亮房间里的一小部分。马吕斯把头偏朝一边，随着多米尼克操他的频率低声呻吟。多米尼克低下头去，吻他的嘴唇和侧颈。他的胯部往前挺动，马吕斯在头部擦过前列腺时发出几声更尖的叫声，床垫吱呀作响，窗外路过的汽车对彼此鸣笛。他不记得到底有没有人拍打着薄薄的墙壁要他们闭嘴，但多米尼克好像对着什么东西骂了句脏话。

他们后来都急切地吻着对方，多米尼克在操他的同时分出另一只手来摸他的老二。马吕斯的呻吟被顶得断断续续的，混着多米尼克的名字，夹杂在刺耳的弹簧声里。他射精的时候有眼泪流下来，多米尼克同时低头去吻他。温热的液体顺着他的眼角流下来，最终消失在他棕色的鬓角。

“你故意的，是不是。”

马吕斯侧躺在床上，背脊贴着多米尼克的胸膛。多米尼克依旧在平复呼吸，安全套被打了个结扔进垃圾桶里，那里有早前吃剩的土豆浓汤。

多米尼克的手放在他的腰侧，带茧的手指摩挲着他突出的肋骨。他哼着一些马吕斯没听过的东西，反问他你指什么？

“没什么。”他说，“事后要写报告的反正不是我。”

这话惹得多米尼笑了起来。

END.


End file.
